Roll of the Dice 2  KH2
by Organization VI
Summary: The Roll of the Dice series continues...more KH2themed drabbles within.


Another try at this themeset challenge! (The first one got posted under another name). The themeset is that you assign character names to numbers, then roll two "AIM dice" to get two numbers. You then write a fic or ficlet based around those two names and a prompt word. So, now, it's a (slightly) new set of choosable characters, and new prompts!

(Beware; one drabble is the same as a drabble in another WIP)

**Title:** Roll of the Dice 2 – KH2

**Author:** Lynx of Organization VI

**Rating:** Anywhere from G - PG-13

**Disclaimer: **None of us own KH2 or its characters, and no money is being made. Don't sue, please!

KH2 spoilers in this, as a heads-up.

------------------------------

**#1 Mickey and Roxas – Stairs**

Castle Oblivion was a house of stairs. And Mickey knew all too well that he and Riku had started at the bottom and were working their way up; knew that their enemies waited ahead of them.

Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed.

**#2 Riku and Goofy – Migration**

During their first intergalactic trip off of Destiny Islands, Riku almost never tore his gaze away from the window. Goofy, who was the only one besides Kairi not driving, was the first to notice. "Gawrsh Riku, I thought you'd been in a gummi ship before."

Riku seemed startled. "I have, I just..." he paused. "I always just passed from one corner to another without really stopping to look."

**#3 Axel and Tron - Overcoming**

Lea strolled into Flynn's video arcade with a smile that cracked loud as his knuckles. Today would be the day. He was certain of it.

The crowd of rowdy teens parted at his entrance. He strolled down the aisles with all the overworked style of an 80's sexbomb, brushing his poofy-almost-spikey brown hair out of his eyes.

The hulking black monsterbox waited for him, the words SPACE PARANOIDS etched across the top in white block letters. Lea faced it, and thumbed through his pockets until producing several quarters for the hungry slots. A crowd started to gather.

Five beeps and an ENCOM logo later, the race was on. Lea threw his whole focus into the game, his brilliant green eyes tracking his opponent: the blue lightcycle. The program was fast, always just a halfsecond ahead of him, and sometimes Lea entertained the idea that the program was alive; it knew him, it outsmarted him...

If he could just overcome that blue streak, just edge a little farther...

No good. The blue cycle turned, and his red one smashed into nonexistence. It was

GAME OVER

Once again. The crowd groaned and sighed in spectator unison. Lea just shut his eyes, but the pixels still blinked in his vision.

_Someday...I'll overcome you. And that'll be _your_ game over. _

**#4 Lexaeus and Goofy – Beast**

'He's just a big brute,' Xaldin had mentioned after his first visit to the tormented Prince's castle. 'Easy to manipulate.' Lexaeus frowned at his superior and replied, "being a brute does not automatically make him stupid."

'Why is Beast being so difficult?' Sora had complained after their first visit to the West Wing. 'I didn't think he _wanted_ to behave like an animal!' This seemed to strike a cord with Goofy, as he replied, "Y'know, being stupid doesn't mean he's a brute."

**#5 Donald and Sora – Discriminating**

Donald never should have told Sora, "I'm repainting the gummi ship," because naturally Sora had to offer his opinions.

"What color?" he asked.

"Red, of course."

Sora began to browse the paint options littering the garage. "Hey, what about purple?"

"The Falcon's purple, and it doesn't _need_ new paint!" Donald retorted.

"Or neon green?"

The duck magician was getting frustrated. "Have you _no_ sense of aesthetics?

Sora forced himself not to laugh at Donald's pronunciation of 'aesthetics.' "I know! White with blue tiger stripes!"

Donald threw down his brush and quacked, "If you've got such discriminating tastes, go build your _own_ gummi ship!"

**#6 Namine and Axel – Arose**

When she arose from that damned chair like a bird taking flight, Axel felt the first traces of a laugh arise in his throat.

**#7 Riku and Roxas – Smug**

Even through the wind on the skyscraper, through the blindfold on his eyes, Riku could see it in his smile.

**#8 Sora and Riku – Devote**

The first time Riku left Sora in his cocoon, he made him a promise with half-hearted hope in his boyish grin.

The second time Riku left Sora in his cocoon, he got on one knee and bowed his head with half-hearted shame in his adult eyes.

**#9 Goofy and Vexen – Competition**

So maybe Donald wanted to teach the guy a lesson. Sora certainly wanted to save his friend from these strange black-coated people.

But Goofy secretly just wanted to prove that _his_ shield was better.

**#10 Axel and Goofy – Justified**

Marluxia was impatient with how long Namine took to scramble Sora's memories, even after she explained that having to rewrite the memories of his companions made things more difficult. Axel wasn't inclined to believe her either, until he met Sora's friends. The knight alone justified her excuse.

**#11 Riku and Axel – Insensitive**

"You're the one who took him," Axel's accusing finger singled out Riku from across the rain-soaked street. "Tell me where you're hiding him."

Riku glared back with fiery-red eyes he refused to believe were his. The porcelain pod flashed in his mind. "I'm just returning the favor."

**#12 Riku and Xaldin – Attention**

Riku's closest call came on the Brink of Despair. He was this close to stepping inside the castle...seeing what the Organization was really hiding behind those porcelain-wire walls...when one of them materialized on the ledge beside him.

Riku pulled his hood tighter over his face and turned away, hoping he could pass for just another member—

A gloved hand clenching his arm stopped him. He could see tar-black braids just beyond the line of his hood.

"Don't think we haven't been paying attention."

**#13 Sora and Roxas – Evolved**

It took Roxas a long time to find words for what it felt like. Not having his own body, his own self was more than a loss...but it was made up for with a new heart. He could _feel_, and _did_ feel with more intensity than he'd ever been able to imagine.

It was like...swimming for years on the bottom of a pond, only to suddenly grow new legs and walk on land.

He missed his fins a lot less than he thought he would.

**#14 Lexaeus and Namine – Machines**

Lexaeus was the one to find her.

On a scouting mission in the dark city, he came across a blonde-haired girl sitting behind an overturned truck, hugging her knees and sniffling. She looked like an angel sent to earth to bring every dead machine in the city to life...but didn't know how to do it.

Later, Lexaeus almost wished she hadn't taken his outstretched hand.

**#15 Lexaeus and Vexen – Baffling**

Vexen began to get irritated at Lexaeus constantly striding into his laboratory and looking over his shoulder. Zexion at least had the good sense to stay out. He finally snapped, "What _do_ you keep staring at?"

"I'm baffled," Lexaeus admitted.

Vexen sneered. "At what? My experiments? Huh, and I guess you forgot everything that _you_ learned when you were a scientist. Fitting."

"Actually, I'm baffled at how you get any work done with your lab in such a mess."

**#16 Axel and Mickey – Modern**

The King turned a corner, only to find himself right back where he began. He knew because of the black-robed figure leaning against the lamppost.

Axel smirked. "Found your silver-haired friend yet?"

The King furrowed his eyebrows, biting back a sharper reply. "If this dark city wasn't so darn _confusing_..."

The redhead laughed curtly. "This is this world, Your Majesty. The new world, the modern world. A lot of roads going nowhere."

Mickey cared little for the description, but he couldn't help but notice the insincerity in the laugh. Like him, Axel wanted one road leading somewhere.

**#17 Tron and Namine – Honesty**

The pod's computer was broken. Or at least, DiZ insisted to Namine that it was. It had promised memory restoration within a month, and that hadn't happened. When she explained she couldn't make the program work any faster, he grudgingly gave her access codes to a different network – one supposedly from an off-world computer.

As she fumbled around with the new machine provided, (she always felt more comfortable with a pencil than a keyboard), a message popped up.

Welcome. What would you like to know?

Wow, straight to the point. Slowly, hitting one key at a time, Namine asked it how long it would take her to restore Sora's memories.

The program thought about it. Approximately 331 days at projected rate.

Namine's face fell. So the pod's old computer had lied to her. She didn't know they could do that.

After a long pause, she typed back, Thanks for being honest.

You're welcome.

**#18 Vexen and Xaldin – Yours**

Vexen didn't care how gentle or rough Xaldin could be, with hands or otherwise. He didn't care how much pleasure Xaldin offered, or how much pain he proposed. He would say many things, groan even more, but never "I am yours."

**#19 Namine and Xaldin – Glorious**

Xaldin was getting tired of walking by the new girl's room and seeing her sitting on the bed, moping. Couldn't the Superior have found something for her to do by now?

He strode into the bedroom, debated whether or not to sit beside her, and decided against it. "Hey...you shouldn't be so sad," he said gruffly. "When we obtain Kingdom Hearts, you'll get a heart, too. And it'll be the most glorious thing you've ever felt."

Namine's eyes flittered up to meet his, almost challenging. "You sound so sure."

**#20 Vexen and Donald – Flat**

There was...a bit of debate after the trio's first bout with the Chilly Academic, particularly on Goofy's end. "But...his laugh sounded kinda girly..."

"He _was_ a guy!" Donald quacked in protest. "Didn't you see how _flat_ his chest was!"

Vexen must have overheard them, as the next time they fought, Donald got a tailful of sharp icicles right off the bat.

**#21 Donald and Axel – Duty**

Long after the trio had watched Axel do in one of his own associates, Donald still tried to figure out what would possess him to do it. Was Axel really that loyal to his superior?

Would _he_ do something like that if King Mickey asked it?

Betray a comrade? Nahh, not even if the King himself asked.

He quickly shook the thought out of his head that he'd already done so once.

**#22 Goofy and Mickey – Ambiguities**

"Gawrsh, Your Majesty!" Goofy laughed as Mickey held up Pluto's collar and leash, one eyebrow raised. "I was kinda confused there when you said you needed to walk the dog!"

**#23 Roxas and Donald – Chase **

The last of the Samurai Nobodies evaporated into silver thorns, leaving Donald and Goofy alone in the cold. Donald waved his staff at the taller knight and started to run off. "Come on, we gotta catch 'em!"

Goofy looked defeated. "Catch who?"

"The Organization, of course!" Donald quacked, stomping up and down. "They must've kidnapped Sora!"

"Gawrsh, Donald, it's kinda hard to chase somethin' if you don't know which way it went."

**#24 Sora and Goofy – Growth**

As later it often became the case, Goofy was the first to notice. "Uh, Sora...are you as tall as me now?"

The Keyblade Master stopped his exploration of the woods outside the mansion, and cocked his head. "Am I?"

Donald narrowed his gaze, glancing between them. "Maybe taller!"

Indeed, Sora was much closer to eye level with Goofy now. "We couldn't have been asleep _that_ long..." He brushed it off. "I must just be going through a growth spurt!"

Donald rolled his eyes. "At _that_ rate, you'll be taller than these trees in a month!"

**#25 Mickey and Kairi – Followers**

Kairi had been curious to meet King Mickey's subjects since first meeting him. When she finally got to visit the castle, she fully expected to see all kinds of strange people. She could handle cows, horses, chickens, and even the two adorable chipmunk engineers.

But the walking broom servants still reduced her to completely baffled laughter.

**#26 Tron and Lexaeus – Thereby**

Elaeus was typically the only one with the patience to clean house when Ienzo went overboard with the computer's files. For how important their former teacher's research was, it was often manhandled to near corruption.

Which was why he enjoyed working with the computer's rogue security program. What deleted file the MCP couldn't find, the Tron program could.

So he complained the most when Xehanort insisted all control be switched over to the MCP. "We can't have any rogue watchdog programs in the system," Xehanort explained. "I am through with people looking over my shoulder."

"It performs better than the MCP. Thereby, it's an asset to us," Lexaeus countered calmly.

Not that Xehanort ever cared for simple logic.

**#27 Xaldin and Mickey – Momentum**

Xaldin did have to admit one thing during the fight...once that mouse built up momentum, it was difficult to stop him.

**#28 Riku and Tron – Wind**

The first time Sora introduced him to the digital world, Riku did not adjust well. He and Tron took him out for a test run on the game grid, where Riku nearly crashed his lightcycle into the wall.

The startled program rushed over to help Riku up from his spill. "Are you all right?"

Riku took the offered hand and got up on shaky knees. "It's just...there's no _wind_ here."

**#29 Xaldin and Goofy – Unlimited**

Towards the end of the fight, Goofy was starting to wonder _where_ Xaldin was keeping all those spears.

Towards the end of the fight, Xaldin was starting to wonder _where_ Goofy was keeping all those potions.

**#30 Xaldin and Kairi – Dawn**

As much as she didn't like being in the Proof of Existence, she couldn't help but stop by each of the strange tombstones and read them.

'The Whirlwind Lancer' started her thinking. Had Sora really killed them all? If people like this Lancer really did "die," did they go to a heaven?

And if this castle was supposed to be their paradise, would his new heaven go without a dawn, too?

She moved on to the next, deciding she didn't want to think about that anymore.


End file.
